Pokemon Rocketshipping
by Leafdawgs
Summary: Jessie and James just how it should be


"Wheres Meowth?" Said James, looking through the bushes that surrounded the clearing he and Jessie had landed in. Jessie called for Meowth but he was no where in sight "James do you think Meowth is coming back?". "I don't know Jessie."

Jessie and James walked through the forest hoping to find Meowth or food. Then they saw a light in

the distance "Jessie look!" Said James "I see it maybe there is a free all you can eat buffet!" Jessie responded, they walked towards the building it was James old home he saw his Growlithe

guarding the gate "Jessie look its Growlie!" "James please stop assuming im blind." Jessie said slightly annoyed "sorry Jess." "You better be." Jessie said in a less annoyed tone

"GROWLIE!" James called to his pokemon "Its me James!" Growlie looked at James and started to bark with joy just then Jessiebelle walked out "shut up you filthy mutt." Then she saw James "James you came back I knew you would!" She ran over to hug him then he remembered something he found

he reached in his pocket and handed Jessie a ring, she understood his plan she slipped the ring on her finger "Uh Jessiebelle i want you to meet my wife Jessie" Your WIFE?!" Jessiebelle screeched "but you have to marry ME remember" Jessiebelle ran back to the mansion "James has a wife and its NOT ME!" she said when she got inside "Master James has a WHAT!?" "A wife"

"Jessie lets go find Meowth before she comes back oh yeah this is the first time iv ever wanted to do something legal Jessie give me the ring" "Uh here" Jessie handed him the ring James got down in one knee "Jessie ever since training i thought you and me we work well together we never succeeded in catching pokemon but every single day you have captured my heart." "What are you saying James?"

"Jessie I love you will you marry me!" "What happened to rather dieing?" Jessie joked "Uh well i don't know." "Yes!" Jessie said "Yes?" James repeated "Are deft or something!?" Jessie said now annoyed "No im not" James said slipping the ring back onto Jessie's finger.

They kissed just then Meowth walked up "Where have you two been wait WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Jessie and James stopped kissing to look at Meowth "Well this is awkward." "Meowth we are going to do something legal." Jessie said looking at James "You are going to do something legal WHY?" "Meowth me and Jessie are getting married."

"YOU WHATTTT?!" Meowth screeched "James and I are getting married." Jessie said

"Ok im gonna need a moment to let that sink in." Meowth said "and your the best man Meowth." said James.

A few weeks later Jessie and James had outfits and James got a ring. On the night of the wedding they where about to exchange vows when the twarps showed up at the wedding "Team Rocket we cant let you disrupt this wedding!" Ash said "Ash this is their wedding." Misty said "Oh Sorry about that." Ash said and they left. "Twarps are so stupid." James do you take Jessie to be your lawfully wedded Wife" said the preacher "I do" said James "and do you Jessie take James to be your lawfully wedded husband" "I do" said Jessie "You may kiss the bride" Jessie and James kiss.

The next day on the plane ride "Look James where going to land soon!" Jessie said looking out the window they landed and got a cab to their hotel "Its always a good time for a holiday!" James said "James this is a honeymoon" "Oh yeah" they went into the room "Meowth go to the beach or something stay there until morning ok?" Jessie said "Ok" Meowth said. Meowth left and jessie locked the door she shoved James against the wall "You wanna do this?" she said "Yes" James responded "Alright" Jessie Started to undress James did the same Soon they where pressed against each other on the floor kissing and really giving it to each other when they where done they quickly got dressed and waited for Meowth to return.

A few weeks later "James could i speak to you ALONE?" "Why of course Jess." they walked into the other room "James im pregnant." "WHAT!?" James screeched "Im going to be a dad?!"

"Im sure it will be just like training pokemon." "The worst part for you will be my mood swings and cravings that you are just gonna have to deal with." Jessie said

Months later James was pacing anxiously around the waiting room "James you can come in now." said nurse joy James walked in "Meet your son" Said Jessie happily he had dark purple hair and he opened his eyes they where blue "I think a good name for him would be Matt." James suggested "Its perfect." Jessie agreed "Welcome to the world Son."


End file.
